Tell Us, Moony!
by The Aussie Slytherin
Summary: For the past five years, Moony has been threatening Sirius by saying, "Behave or James, Peter and the girls will meet Freddy." When Lisa finally snaps and demands to know who Freddy is, Sirius runs for the castle and returns with Jennie. Very amusing, ver


Just something I wrote the other day when I was bored and being attacked by writers block. Only took me a few minutes.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own Sam, Katie, Polly, Lisa, Freddy and Jennie. Everyone else I cannot claim credit for.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Tell Us, Moony!  
  
By: The Aussie Slytherin  
  
"So, the other day you went and told James Potter that Lily likes him," Sam Lupin asked Polly Morris incredulously.  
  
The Hufflepuff nodded. "Sure I did. Is there a problem with that?"  
  
"A problem, you ask?" Bella Figg said scathingly. "Of course there's a bloody problem, you daft bint, Lily is dating Remus!!!"  
  
"But.I thought.Rita said.what?"  
  
Katie Williams sighed impatiently. "Shoo. Go away. Don't talk to me. I don't like you. If I ever find out that you've said anything like that about any of my friends to anyone else on the planet, you will regret it. I have connections," she finished in a mysterious voice.  
  
Polly Morris, one of Hogwarts' resident gossips, left as fast as she could. Most people did after being threatened by the Marauder's girlfriends.  
  
Lily Evans stepped out of her hiding place not far away laughing. "You guys are getting far too good at that." She smiled at her friends. "Maybe we should go and inform the Marauders of a job well done."  
  
The four girls left the Entrance Hall and headed to the Quidditch pitch to find their boyfriends.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, it was James Potter's job to, in the words of Samantha Lupin, "To give his best impression of a slave driver, using his team as the slaves". The team agreed.  
  
The team was comprised of Remus Lupin (Seeker), Sirius Black (Keeper), Peter Pettigrew and Arabella Figg (Beaters), Lily Evans, Lisa Weston and James himself (Chasers).  
  
"Hey Lisa, any idea where Lily and Bella are?" James asked the sixth year.  
  
Lisa nodded. "Right behind you, James."  
  
He turned around and rolled his eyes. "Late as usual, ladies. I hope you have a good reason?"  
  
Lily grinned at him. "Remember that mission we were on?"  
  
"Telling Polly Morris that Lily's dating Moony?"  
  
"Yep. A successful scheme if ever there was one."  
  
"In other words, Katie and Bella scared the shite out of the poor girl while Lily hid in the shadows and Sam played 'good cop'. Am I right?" Remus asked, smirking.  
  
"You obviously know us all too well, Rem," Katie said with a grin. "You just recited our game plan without ever having heard it."  
  
"What can I say, I'm a genius."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "You're a nutcase, but I dunno about genius."  
  
"Can it, Padfoot, unless you want the girls, James and Peter to meet Freddy," Remus threatened.  
  
"Lord Moony, oh great, wonderful, all-knowing master of the universe. I apologise, my Lord, for my misbehaviour."  
  
"You are forgiven, lowly servant. If you have something chocolate for me."  
  
Sirius handed Remus a chocolate frog.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Okay, that's it!" Lisa yelled suddenly. "We've all heard the threat millions of times over the past five years, but we still don't know who Freddy is!"  
  
"Lisa's right," James said. "We wanna know!"  
  
Sirius took one look at the gleeful expression on Remus's face and took off in the direction of the castle.  
  
"Where's he going?" Bella asked.  
  
Remus sniggered. "To hide. I told him that if one of you ever actually asked, I'd tell you."  
  
"And?" Sam demanded.  
  
Their werewolf friend didn't reply. Instead, he pulled a battered green teddy bear with a silver bow around its neck out of his pocket. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Freddy the Teddy."  
  
"And that belongs to Sirius," James stated blankly.  
  
"Yep."  
  
The others began to laugh.  
  
Five minutes later Sirius returned, a triumphant grin on his face, which didn't fade when he saw his friends laughing.  
  
Lisa was the first to notice him. "Hello Sirius."  
  
The others stopped laughing, and Remus gulped.  
  
"Guys, I'd like you to meet Jennie."  
  
Everyone stared at the item in his hand with varying expressions.  
  
Remus was horrified.  
  
Sam was incredulous.  
  
Bella was amused.  
  
James was stunned.  
  
Peter was scared.  
  
Lily was confused.  
  
Katie was shocked.  
  
Lisa began to laugh.  
  
Jennie was a stuffed rabbit. A stuffed pink rabbit. With a Gryffindor scarf.  
  
"Oh my god," Sam said, beginning to laugh. "You still have that thing???"  
  
Remus blushed. "Well at least Jennie isn't a Slytherin supporter," he protested. "She even wears a Gryffindor scarf. Not like Freddy."  
  
It was then that the others realised the significance of Freddy the Teddy's colours.  
  
Had anyone walked by the Quidditch pitch around then, they would have seen a very amusing sight. The seventh year Gryffindors and their sixth year friend. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were each holding a stuffed animal. And the fact that half of them were accusing Sirius of being a secret Slytherin supporter, while the others were defending him.  
  
Minerva McGonagall found them there an hour later, still arguing. She gave them all detention for wasting valuable practice time, and sent them back into Gryffindor Tower.  
  
That night, Sirius Black went to sleep with Freddy the Teddy, while Remus Lupin had curled up with Jennie the pink rabbit. 


End file.
